Reality
by XOreosX
Summary: Connor and Haytham father and son moment: Connor get a nightmare and Haytham is there to comfort him


Connor pulled himself up off the forest floor his vision was blurred but he carried on walking. He could feel leafs stuck in his hair but he didn't care he could smell burning in the air he could see a burning light as he got closer to it. As his vision started to clear he saw it was fire "nooooooo!" his little voice shouted as he started running to his village. Burning flames and people crying made it worse he needed to find his mother "ESSSSSSSTA!" he shouted looking for his mother.

"ESSSSSSSSTTTTAA!" he shouted again searching for his mother. Suddenly he heard a voice it was his mother she was chocking and calling for him at the same time. "Ratohnhnakè:ton" she called his name "ESSSSSTAAA!" he shouted again for his mother.

Haytham woke up to screaming and crying he thought he was hearing things "ESSSSTA!" he heard the voice again, it was Connor. Haytham got out of bed and headed to his room and Connor was tossing and turning and tears falling down his face. "ESSSSTA!" he called again. Haytham walked over and whispered "it's just a dream Connor". "NO NO ESSSSTA!" called Connor again Haytham realised its not working. "Connor, Connor...Connor wake up!" he shouted as he shook him. Haytham thought since he's an assassin he's not scared of anything but looking at Connors reaction as he woke up he was really scared.

Connor threw himself forward and looked around and realised he wasn't a child anymore. "your ok it was just a dream" said Haytham pulling a quick smile. Connor's vision was blurred with tears "it wasn't just a dream because when I wake up I happened in reality my life is filled with nightmares that come true" said Connor about to have a breakdown.

Haytham pulled him into a hug to calm him down. Haytham didn't expect Connor to bury himself in Haytham's embrace but he did, his shirt was starting to get damp as Connor as in tears he had never seen him like this. He never thought he would ever see him like this when Connor stopped crying "do you want to talk about it?" Haytham asked. Connor shook his head and headed to the bathroom. He turned the tap on and threw water in his face.

He looked up to see his bloodshot eyes in the mirror and Haytham walking to the entrance "what was it about?" he asked "my mother" Connor responded. "what happened how is she?" he asked. "Dead! Murdered!". "what...I'm sorry to hear that" said Haytham " oh your sorry my mother is dead by Charles Lee by YOUR order!" responded Connor angrily facing Haytham "me I spoke the complete opposite I told them we should leave them".

"I WAS EIGHT! Charles Lee grabbed me by the neck and then knocked me out and I woke up to my village on fire people I know screaming and I will never forget the day my mother was trapped telling me to go AND YOUR SORRY! and I'm all out of forgiveness" he said as he walked out the bathroom and headed down the stairs.

Haytham walked down the stairs to see Connor in the whine cellar picking a cheap bottle of wine. "don't drink that one" said Haytham as he walked in he went over and grabbed an expensive bottle of wine. "have this one" he said as he put the bottle on the table and another glass. Connor grabbed the bottle and poured a glass for himself. When he put the bottle down Haytham poured himself a glass.

Connor took a sip and chocked a little. "have you never had wine before?" asked Haytham "no and it's discusting" said Connor still chocking a little "it's an acquiretad taste" said Haytham starting at his glass swirling it around. Connor glugged the rest of the wine down trying not to choke "easy there it's not the cheap wine you picked up before" said Haytham "I don't taste the difference" said Connor, Connor felt a little dizzy and he slowly got up but Haytham caught him as the stumbled a bit "Light weight" "shut up" responded Connor.

Haytham sat Connor back down "so might as well chat get to know you more" said Haytham. "what about?" asked Connor " well have you kissed anyone yet?" Connor shook his head "have you had sex with anyone" "not yet" responded Connor.

"so is there someone?" asked Haytham Connor smirked slightly "maybe" he said quietly. "who is it then?" asked Haytham raising an eyebrow. "this girl she's in the brotherhood and she's from new orlands" said Connor. "what's her name?" asked Haytham "Aveline but I don't know if she likes me I mean she's kissed my cheek but that's it" he said. "you need to tell her Connor before she's out of your life" said Haytham Connor still felt a little dizzy "I need to get some rest" said Connor as he headed upstairs "night Connor" said Haytham as he walked out.

Suddenly he heard a thump he ran out the cellar to see Connor fell on the floor "ow" said Connor. Haytham went to lift him up and said "lightweight"


End file.
